


And so you are the metaphor

by PastelPenguins



Series: Good Omens Crack-fics [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ancient Greece, Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Magician Aziraphale (Good Omens), OLHTS made me do it, Prompt Fill, The Arrangement (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPenguins/pseuds/PastelPenguins
Summary: Crowley regrets having Aziraphale do a job in Ancient Greece, his reputation is probably ruined isn't it?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Crack-fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789609
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	And so you are the metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> This week's prompt "Aziraphale's Magic Act"
> 
> Honestly, I had an idea and it somehow ditched me while writing this and I have no idea how I got here. I was trying to go off the fact Crowley finds Aziraphale's magic demeaning, this is what one of the google results for "Demeaning said":
> 
> Demeaning behavior is that which is intended to cause a severe loss in the dignity and respect of someone; words or actions intended to debase, lower, degrade, discredit or devalue a person.  
> Examples of demeaning behavior include criticizing a person in front of others, making jokes at another person’s expense, rolling eyes after someone’s comments, making sarcastic comments about a person.
> 
> but idk if this fill is a hit or miss, but I'm still going to post it because writer's block is a bitch and I need to produce some new content for my account at least.

It had seemed even natural that they should, as it were, hold the fort for one another whenever common sense dictated. Both were of angel stock, after all. If one was going to Hull for a quick temptation, it made sense to nip across the city and carry out a standard brief moment of divine ecstasy. It’d get done anyway, and being sensible about it gave everyone more free time and cut down on expenses, especially when they both would do blessings and temptations if they were going to the same place.

Unfortunately, Crowley has just come to find out that Aziraphale, angel that he is, liked to carry out his part of the arrangement in ways that weren't actually demonic. At least to his lot that is.

“Wot’s all this?” Crowley couldn’t help asking as he pushed tent flaps open. Aziraphale ignored him, and he blinked. Normally Aziraphale answered him even if he didn’t turn his full attention away from whatever had him otherwise occupied. Honestly, the angel should have at least had the decency to shrug or grunt in acknowledgement of his question, afterall, the angel was supposed to be doing his half of their Arrangement.

“Seriously, aren't you meant to be causing some inconveniences?” He pouted and Aziraphale finally looked up, a white floppy thing on his head wobbling as he did. “Wait, wot’s that in your hair?” Crowley narrowed his eyes before wrinkling his nose as recognition hit him.

“Really now, no need to look so happy to see me Crowley.” Aziraphale huffed while standing up, arms crossing and getting smears of ink on his er... her chiton, as black ink stained fingers brushed against it. “And if you must know, they’re ears from a hare. Had to make myself more demonic without my lot being able to tell, and the Greeks seem to find my disguise adequate.” Aziraphale shrugged and Crowley’s eyes widened in horror.

“Oh no. No! You are not telling me that this is the temptation I sent you to do.” Rabbit ears? Rabbit ears!! The locals are all going to think he’s… that he’s some sort of soft, pretty little lust demon what with the way Aziraphale’s…

“Oh stop it now, you’re giving me a look!” Aziraphale snapped him out of his thoughts, bending forward at the waist, ample bosom nearly spilling out of her robes and hands on her hips. Fuck, was Aziraphale even wearing a strophion? Was she seriously going for making the name  _ Crowley _ associated with the 2nd circle?

“Honestly, next time be more specific about how you want me to tempt when using your name. And it’s not like I haven’t been doing well at this one, plenty of mortals have been coming to see me for,” and here she held up her hands, using finger quotes when saying “Proper demonic spells.”

“Oh y-you have?” Crowley’s face lost its color.

“Yes, I have! Now it’s not actually dark magic, but the humans believe it to be. So that’s all that matters right? Besides, I happen to like doing magic.” Aziraphale brushed past Crowley and his eyes nearly bugged out at how her robes sloped, showing the dimples just above two round buttocks and a very fluffy tail that somehow also had ink on it.

“Ok, ok, I didn’t mean to insinuate I’m unhappy with your half of the Arrangement, but… but Aziraphale!” Aziraphale just hummed as she washed the ink from her hands in a small basin of water that sat on a table, waste high.

“Ugh, you are being impossible here, this is...it’s…” Aziraphale turning, raising a brow and crossing arms across her chest again, “Demeaning!” Crowley finally got out, arms thrown in the air just as the angel snorted.

“Sure it is, dear, sure it is.” Aziraphale huffed out in a laugh and walked up to Crowley, placing hands on his shoulders, “and just how is this demeaning?” 

“B-because, you’re over here, doing harmless spells and dressed like a rabbit! I’m a snake, Aziraphale. Now all of Greece are going to be summoning me, fully expecting ears and a fluffy tail.” He whined, a pout forming as Aziraphale’s hands nearly crushed his shoulders as she held herself up while wracked with laughter.

“It’s not funny! Humans start associating one with something and it never stops. Next thing you know, they’re going to be having a good laugh about...about… I don’t know pulling a rabbit out of a hat because I’m now a bunny demon and the hat is a metaphor for summoning… or something.”


End file.
